


Hotel Talks

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlotte useless lesbian Flair, F/F, Went for the ol' sharing a bed trope, but like not as fun as the usual way, maybe i'll do that yet, that carpool karaoke thing got me good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: A good cuddle is good for heartbreak





	Hotel Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspire by the way Charlotte fucking looks at Becky   
> https://bexcellentaloy.tumblr.com/post/173695296478/bigmatchbecky-%CB%86-%CB%86%D4%85
> 
> Song of the fic: The Two of Us by *NSYNC (fuck off I love 90s/00s pop)  
>  _Baby I wonder_  
>  _If you feel the same as I do_  
>  _I wonder if you're_  
>  _Going through the things I'm going through_

“So… how, uh… ARE you?”

Becky knew that question was coming. She was heartbroken over Luke. She was tired. She was bruised. She was a little sick. She was frustrated with her job. She was heartbroken over Charlotte…

“About the same as usual.”

It was dark, of course, hotel rooms were always pitch black at night. There was only the ever-so-faint red light coming off of the all-but-forgotten alarm clock of old. The girls always booked hotels with one bed; afterall, it was cheaper that way. Neither of them could quite admit how comforting having the other so close was, though. 

Charlotte fidgetted. This wasn’t supposed to be this hard. Not in the dark. She felt Becky roll over a little too aggressively. Perhaps she didn’t want to talk. It could be that she was sick and needed sleep. Or maybe it was Charlotte’s anxieties projecting onto Becky. It was hard to tell at times.

“Becks…”

“I’m hurt Char, what do you want me to say? I got the rug pulled from underneath me. Turns out forever didn’t last forever. Now can I sleep, please?”

“Now who’s being sharp?”

Becky had a way of smacking her cheek when she was trying not to smile. 

“Sorry I’m just tired and a little cranky. I don’t really want to talk about him.”

“So can I ask you a question that doesn’t involve him?”

“No.”

Charlotte huffed and kicked her feet a little; she knew Becky was soft for her princess tantrums.

“Beckkkyyyyyy.”

Becky rolled over to face Charlotte. It was hard to not drape her arm around Charlotte and nuzzle into her lioness mane.

“Fine. What?”

Charlotte turned her head and felt Becky’s breath on her shoulder. Her head spun a little. How was she supposed to go through with this?

“Can I have a hug?”

Charlotte could almost hear the puzzled look on Becky’s face.

“Uh. You get hugs all the time Charlotte. And, besides, you’re creeping on Bayley’s territory.”

The way Charlotte’s name sounded in Becky’s thick accent was always like music. Smooth and soothing. She could feel herself melt.

“Not, you know. Here.” Charlotte stuttered. 

Becky cocked her eyebrow, though she knew Charlotte couldn’t see. Maybe she hadn’t been imagining the look from earlier…? No, they were ‘sisters’. Whatever that actually meant.

“Here.” Becky could almost hear Charlotte’s jaw tighten the way it always did when she was flustered.

“Yeah, you know. In, uh… well. In the hotel. The room. Sleeping.”

“You can’t say the word, can you?”

“I can say bed!”

“Say we’re in it.”

It was silent for a long moment.

“Why can’t you say it?”

“I just, uh. I just worry Becky. And I feel like you need a hug.” Charlotte deflected.

“In bed.”

Charlotte gnawed on her lip. Why was this so hard? Couldn’t Becky see the hearts floating around her head when they talked and just know how she felt? Why did this stupid phrase not want to come out of her mouth?

 

“Yeah, here.”

“Here where?”

“You know… Here. With you. Us. In this room. In the dark. A dark hotel room with my friend. Only a friend.”

Charlotte made a face, she’d said way too much. Becky tried to bite back her smile; there was no way this was real, right?

“Charlie…” Becky purred, “Tell me what you want.”

“You.”

Charlotte winced. She never meant to say it that way, never meant to say it at all. But the way Becky’s honey voice coated her ears and gave her goosebumps, how could she resist?

“-To be happy! Is what I meant to say! Of course! I’m tired so words are hard.”

Becky’s fist was tight against her stomach; she wanted so bad to reach out and scoop Charlotte into her arms. It was all she’d ever wanted. Every look, smile, hug, pinkie, touch… all of it was Becky screaming that she wanted Charlotte. It couldn’t be this easy, could it? Could Charlotte’s awkwardness be from a place of love, not just her general nature? There was only one way to find out.

Timidly she stretched her hand out and brushed her fingertips across Charlotte’s belly. Charlotte gasped and Becky immediately pulled away.

“Wait.”

Charlotte grabbed Becky’s wrist and gently set it across her chest, holding it tightly with her arms crossed.

“Is this… can we do this? Just for tonight? Just until you’re okay?”

Becky smiled and nuzzled herself into Charlotte’s mane. 

“What if I’m never okay?”

“Then… we do this until… uh…”

“Until one of us changes our minds?”

Charlotte nodded, and pushed herself closer to Becky, as if that was somehow physically possible. Forever might have been out of the question, but for now was fair game, and that was a promise she’d swear on her pinky.


End file.
